Mistaken
by Kayaille
Summary: This is a Canubis, or Anubis and Carter. It wa for my friend as a part joke, part birthday present. If this kind of stuff offends you, don't read it. T for suggestive themes.


Mistaken Ch. 01

A/N: I deeply apologize to anyone who reads this. I wrote this for my friend's birthday, and she insisted that I post this. I do not support Canubis, I swear! My eyes were bleeding, on fire, and dissolving while I wrote this...but watching her reaction was so worth it. Happy birthday, T! (Even if I now hate you for making me write this)

* * *

Mistakes happen. They really do. However, this didn't feel like a mistake, it felt more like harassment.

"Anubis! I can't believe you, you bloody, cheating git! And on top of that, it's with..." Sadie gulped down a big breath of air. "With HIM?!" Her accusing finger pointed straight in my direction. Yes, at me. My name is Carter Kane, the girl yelling is my sister, Sadie Kane, and the guy looming over me is my sister's boyfriend, an Ancient Egyptian god.

Anubis, in Walt's body, managed to look defiant while being in a very...er...compromising position. "Well, I can't help it! You love Walt more than you love me!"

"You guys are merged into one. That's simply ridiculous! And you, Carter!" Sadie turned the full force of her gaze in me. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, trying to seduce my boyfriend? Poor Zia..." She sighed and shook her head.

Enraged, I snapped back. "It's not my fault! Anubis came in, saying he wanted to have a chat and jumped me the minute he came in!"

A sleepy voice came from the hallway, freezing all three of us. "Sadie? What's the ruckus about?" A half-asleep Jaz walked in, saw Anubis/Walt straddling me, and walked straight back out. "It's alright, Sadie." Jaz's voice trailed off. "I always had the suspicion that Anubis swung that way."

So, yeah. Anubis had knocked on my door, jumped me, and I yelled. With my door open, Sadie could hear. Consequently, she immediately found the two of us in a compromising position.

Anubis was straddling me, with his legs on either side, and holding down both of my hands with one of his. How was that even possible? His face was a little bit too close to my own for comfort, quite honestly. I might've been blushing at that point.

Anubis' mouth was wide open. "That's just-" He suddenly straightened.

Walt broke through Anubis' personality. "Sorry, Carter." He moved off me and I got up wearily to my feet. "I guess Anubis broke through when I was sleeping." He yawned sleepily, and fell straight onto Sadie.

"You mean, you knew for all this time? And you didn't bother telling me or Carter?"

"Never really the right moment...hauh..." Soon, Walt fell asleep.

Sadie looked ready to murder and raise some hell, but I caught her shoulder. "It's three in the morning. Let's give it a rest. Deal with this in the morning. Okay?"

Sadie looked me up and down. "Why would Anubis fall for a nerd with one hell of a scary girlfriend, when Anubis already has one hell of a scary girlfriend, and that aforementioned loser is wearing Pikachu pajama pants? Our world is screwed up." With a sigh, she headed out. "I'll take Walt to his room. You, brother dear, have some explaining to do in the morning. G'night."

The door closed softly, with an ominous click.

I stared blankly at the closed door. "...But it wasn't my fault..."

That morning at breakfast was simply awkward.

The tension between Walt/Anubis and Sadie was palpable. The atmosphere was heavy. Even Cleo, young as she was, could sense something was off.

She whispered to me, "Carter?"

"Yes, Cleo?"

"I thought Sadie and Wanubis were dating." Wanubis being practically everyone's pet name for Walt/Anubis. But for some reason, some of the girls who were really into Tumblr, Fanfiction, and that kind of thing, would laugh every time they heard that. Or squeal. Girls.

"Yeah. They were."

"Then why does it feel like they just tried to kill each other?"

"...Cleo, now is probably not the time to ask."

I went back to munching on my breakfast burrito.

Khufu sat next to me, munching on his own burrito. "Agh. Agh? Agh."

"Yeah, good morning to you too. No, I'm not gay. I know Sadie's pissed."

Sadie turned and gave me the stink eye. "Brother dear, not at the table."

I gave her a sugary sweet smile. "Sister dear, I was answering Khufu."

Our nome members could sense the bad mood, and skedaddled. As soon as the last of them had left, I moved over to sit closer to the feuding couple.

"Okay, Walt, nothing personal, but I'm going to have to ask you to let Anubis take over for a bit."

"It's cool, bro." Instantly, Walt's posture changed and he started to slouch a little.

"Anubis, you have to be kidding me. When have I ever loved Walt more?" Sadie jumped right into questioning.

"You just never really talked with just...me, Sadie. I felt alone. Carter noticed when you didn't." Sadie's expression started to look oh-so-very-slightly-guilty.

I scratched my head. "You're a god," I pointed out most (un)helpfully. "Shouldn't there be other parts of you, like, outside of the host?"

"Yeah, but it's all stuck in the Hall of Judgment."

"So. Why in the world was it Carter of all people? I mean, the only thing worse would be Drew." Sadie butted in with a question of her own. Well, she got over her guilt quickly.

"Maybe someone cursed him?" I asked, ignoring the insult.

"It has to be."

"I'm telling you, I'm not cursed!"

Sadie and I turned to him simultaneously. "Oh, that's bull. Of course someone who's cursed would say they aren't cursed," Sadie added.

Anubis sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's not bull. I mean, you really can't curse a god..."

We stared at him for all of three seconds, then continued our discussion.

"I mean, if he's a god, it would be pretty hard to curse him."

Sadie put her head on top of the table. "Maybe it was that Greek dude's fault. Pablo Jenkins."

"Percy Jackson. Nah, it wasn't him. At least, I'm pretty sure it wasn't. He seemed like a decent guy."

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?" Anubis yelled. "For the last Osiris-forsaken time, it's not a curse! I like Carter."

"Have you ever heard of taking it slow?" I mocked. "You jumped me. J-u-m-p-e-d. If I were normal, I'd be pretty weirded out by now. As it stands, I am weirded out. So, please, I don't think that's normal."

Sadie frowned. "Hey, he kissed me happy birthday before we were even close to officially dating. I think he just likes jumping the gun."

Anubis leant forward, suddenly serious. "How do I prove to you guys that I'm not under a curse? I really mean it, I really like Carter."

"...As much as I hate to say it, I think he's telling the truth."

"Carter, for the love of all that's holy, I think so too."

The three of us stared silently at each other.

"...So what happens now?"

"We-ell, since I just confessed and all, does that mean I get to kiss Carter?"

"Bloody hell-"

"D-dude-"

"NO!" Walt broke through again. "Nothing against you, Carter, but that's just...weird. I'd rather you guys not do that...while I'm still stuck in here."

I raised my hands in self-defense. "Walt, trust me. I don't want this either."

Sadie leaned back in her chair. "Well, let's go find a curse to take this love off of Anubis, then. I don't think I could stand this."

I rose out of my chair. "Agreed."

"Then, let's leave for the First Nome in twenty minutes." Sadie turned to the stairs, and yelled quite loudly, "KHUFU!"

The baboon came bounding down quickly, and listened to Sadie's instructions. "Agh!"

Sadie left herself, muttering something about ice.

I let out a breath. Walt came up behind me, and put his arms around my waist-Wait. Not Walt.

I turned around slowly. "I thought Walt had you under control."

Anubis looked offended. "Carter, I've been alive for over four thousand years. Give me credit. Now, should I finish what we started last night?"

I might've been blushing at that point, but it was a little hard to tell at that point with his mouth on mine.

**Fin?**

* * *

A/N: ...

...

If you made it this far without rage-quitting, good for you. God knows this one shot took me forever to do. I only put the chapter there so if I ever feel suicidal again, I'll work on this again.

Please tell me if you see anything wrong with the story. Other than the horrible calamity that is Canubis /shot.


End file.
